Le vert de ses yeux
by Avionsenpapier
Summary: La guerre est finie, l'Ordre du Phénix a vaincu. Voldemort, n'a jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Sirius Black est rentrée de France, trainant Mila derrière lui. Mila rentre alors à Poudlard, pour sa dernière année. Mais quand ce sont tous les personnages qui n'ont pas terminé leur année qui débarquent, l'agitation règne à Poudlard. Suivez la vie de Mila, l'héritière Black.
1. Prologue : L'héritière Black

Bichour-Bichoir,  
voici ma deuxième fiction, ça sera une Georges + Personnage crée sur fond de Dramione.  
Alors, pour résumer, la fiction ne prend pas en compte les morts du tome 7, mis à part Celui-qui-ne-voulait-pas-crever.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le personnage de Mila Black, la famille Black ne m'appartient pas, tous les personnages sont à JKR, je touche pas d'argent tout ça. :)

On se retrouve en bas ?

* * *

Un léger plop retentit dans la salle d'attente 7 de la gare de King's cross, à Londres. Alors apparurent deux personnes, un homme assez grand, et une jeune fille. L'homme avait une stature hautaine, aristocratique, mais son expression du visage était désinvolte. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs encadraient avec douceur ses yeux gris pétillants. La jeune fille partageait la stature hautaine de son père, des longs cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux, avaient le même éclat rieur que ceux de son père, mais le gris était remplacé par un vert saisissant.

- Milena. Tu es prête ?

- Père. Quand est-ce que vous allez enfin vous décider à m'appeler Mila, comme tout le monde ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Sirius et Mila rièrent doucement. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, et il lui adressa un dernier sourire. Puis un autre plop retentit. Mila, puisque c'était son prénom, sortit de la salle d'attente, un chariot où s'empilait quelques valises roulant devant elle, sa chouette rayée, Hazel, était enfermée dans sa cage. La jeune fille marchait d'un pas régulier, et elle franchit aisément, le mur qui se dressait entre les voies 9 et 10. Ainsi, l'héritière Black amorçait son trajet vers Poudlard.

* * *

Ok... Je vous ai fait croire que vous alliez lire un chapitre de douze pages, mais c'est un prologue les enfants.

Je publie la suite demain, (promis.)

Calla.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Heureuse ?

Des chaussures moldues à talons qui claquent sur un quai de gare. Clac. Clac. Le bruit incessant fait se retourner la mère d'une fratrie de rouquins, elle pense alors, que sa génération ne se serait jamais habillée de cette manière. Clac. Clac. L'un des plus grands rouquins se retourne vers les chaussures, et lève les yeux vers leur propriétaire. _On dirait Sirius._ _Sirius. _Clac. Clac. Un blond, accompagné de sa mère se retourne et court vers sa cousine. _Cerise. Mil'. _Clac. Clac. Le blond et la brune adresse un salut à une mère, une tante. Les deux jeunes montent dans le train.

- On se voit plus tard, Mil.

Le blond se dirige vers le compartiment des Serpentard, et laisse sa cousine dans des compartiments non-attribués.

Mila. 

Drago était parti dans son compartiment, je n'avais pas le droit d'y aller parce qu'il est reservé aux Serpentard. Comme j'arrivais en 7ème année, je n'étais pas encore repartie. Mais mon père m'avait dit qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir été réparti là-bas. _Serpentard._ Je m'installais dans un compartiment désert. Après avoir installé mes affaires, je sortis du compartiment pour aller acheter des Chocogrenouilles. Je pris aussi des Dragées surprise. Après avoir payé, j'heurtais quelqu'un. Je vais pas le cacher, à ce moment-là, ce fut ma tête versus le sol. J'agrippais la main de mon agresseur, qui avait un grand sourire moqueur, il essayait de s'empêcher de rire, mais son essai n'était pas concluant.

- C'est bon, t'as bien rigolé, maintenant laisse-moi passer. Quelle bonne blague.

Je tournais sur mes talons et retournait dans mon compartiment.

Padma : 

J'étais avec George en train de faire la queue pour des confiseries, quand une tornade brune lui fonça dedans, il était encore en train de rire vingt minutes plus tard, mais j'avais plus l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas penser à la manière dont elle l'avait rembarré. Elle avait de la répartie cette brunette, elle me faisait un peu penser à Drago. Comme des frères et sœurs. Nous rentrâmes dans un compartiment qui avait l'air désert. George sursauta. En effet, la brunette du stand confiseries se tenait devant nous. Weasley ne se démonta pas et s'assit à coté d'elle, me forçant à m'asseoir devant elle. Fred s'assit devant George. Je décidais d'amorcer la conversation,

- Je suis Padma Patil, voici George à coté de toi et Fred en face de lui annoncais-je d'une traite.

- Mila Black, me sourit-elle, certainement contente que je décide de parler.

- Black ! Comme Bellatrix ? s'enquit Fred, horrifié à cette idée.

- Plus Black comme Sirius Black mais aussi comme Bellatrix.

A cette réponse, Fred sortit précipitamment du compartiment.

- Faut l'excuser, il a du mal depuis la guerre dit George.

- Donc tu sais parler ? rigola la fille qui se désignait du nom de Mila.

- Faut croire ouais..

George laissait trainer sa voix de la manière qu'il employait quand il voulait séduire.

- Je vais chercher Fred, à plus tard. Mila. annoncais-je doucement, Georges, n'oublie pas qui est son cousin.

Externe :

_Elle est vraiment jolie. _George avait un air reveur, quand la jeune brunette dit :

- Ne pense pas si fort.

- Quoi ? Enfin , comment….

- Quelqu'un de mystérieux ne révèle pas tous ses secrets.

Mila se dit alors qu'il n'avait pas dû penser à la legilimancie, mais se félicita de la répartie. Le jeune roux était toujours aussi rouge. Cela s'accordait bien avec sa chevelure.

Une heure plus tard, le train s'arrêtait en gare de Pré-Au-Lard, les élèves se dirigèrent alors vers Poudlard, Mila fut alors convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui lui annonca qu'elle serait repartie le lendemain, contrairement aux premières années. Elle esperait de tout son cœur aller à Serpentard, le soir, on lui dit qu'elle serait logée pour la nuit dans les appartements des préfets. Elle dîna dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, qui lui expliqua qu'elle ne devait pas marcher dans les pas de sa tante. Elle écrivit une lettre à Narcissa, et une pour son père, le confia à Hazel, sa chouette, et alla se coucher, encore sous les effets du décalage horaire.

Chère Narcissa,

Je suis bien arrivée à Poudlard. L'école est fidèle à votre description, mais les élèves n'ont pas ce masque joyeux que m'avait décrit Harry. Avez-vous des nouvelles de ma mère ? Aux dernières nouvelles était-elle à Salem. Peut-être aurez-vous l'occasion de la visiter. Drago vous dit bonsoir, et me fait vous dire qu'il vous écrira dès ce soir. Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, peut paraitre un peu naif et fou, mais il m'a clairement fait comprendre que je ne devais pas suivre l'exemple de certains de mes ancêtres. Les Gryffondor sont aussi énervants que me l'avait prédit Drago. Comment va Tante Bellatrix ? Prend-elle toujours ses potions ? Croyez-vous que je pourrais établir une correspondance avec elle ?

J'attends votre réponse et l'avis du psychomage,

Milena.

Cher Père,

Mon arrivée à Poudlard s'est bien passée, le voyage en train fut, sinon merveilleux, agréable, mis à part, le fait que je sois tombée à cause de ce roux, donc j'ai omis le nom. Un Gryffondor, il me semble. Enfin, toujours est-il que le directeur n'a pas omis que malgré ma ressemblance, je ne dois pas me prendre pour Bellatrix. On dirait bien que notre famille n'a toujours pas récupéré ses galons. Il serait bon que vous visitiez Tante Narcissa, Lucius doit certainement lui manquer. J'espère que Grand-Mère a arrêté d'hurler depuis mon départ et que Kreattur a cessé de rouvrir sans cesse ses rideaux. J'ai vu Phineas dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Et je me demandais, mon pendentif brille, il est en ce moment même couleur acier, je me demandais la signification de cette couleur. Comment allez vous ? Avez-vous des nouvelles de Mère ? Est-elle rentrée de Salem ?

Bonne soirée, (N'oubliez pas de donner un CroqHibou à Hazel, c'est une gloutonne.)

Mila.

Le lendemain matin :

Mila sortit de l'appartement de son cousin, qui débouchait sur un grand couloir, si elle avait bien mémorisé, elle devrait être au 4ème étage, Drago se tenait à ses cotés. Les deux adolescents avaient la même stature, le même maintien, seul la chaleur des yeux de Mila contrastait avec la fraicheur des yeux de Drago. Drago avait passé son bras autour de la hanche de la Black, comme pour montrer qu'il ne fallait pas la blesser. Ils arrivèrent tous deux dans la Grande Salle, Drago lacha Mila, et elle se dirigea dignement vers le professeur Dumbledore qui tenait le Choixpeau dans sa main. Elle s'assit et il le posa sur sa tête.

Mila fut dégoutée de l'état du chapeau qui était posé sur sa tête. Miteux.

- Je ne vous permets pas, Milena.

Elle sursauta quand elle s'aperçut que le chapeau lui avait parlé. Drago lui en avait parlé, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle à elle.

- Oui en effet. Alors, Famille Black, certes, mais ton père était un Gryffondor. Tu aurais ta place à Serdaigle sans doute, mais ta famille prédomine dans ton cœur, donc… SERPENTARD.

Les élèves de Serpentard applaudissaient à tout rompre, mais ce que Mila vut en premier, c'était le sourire fier de son cousin. Elle rejoignit alors la table des Serpentard et prit son petit-déjeuner tranquillement. L'arrivée d'Hazel, sa chouette, avec une lettre, remplit son cœur d'impatience, elle allait avoir des nouvelles de son père. Elle commença par lire la lettre de Narcissa.

Milena,

Je suis heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Est-ce que Poudlard te plait ? Peut-être n'a pas tu encore eu l'occasion de visiter ? Cela doit certainement te changer de Beauxbâtons, tu t'y feras, ne t'inquiete pas. Je reçois à l'instant une missive de ta mère, qui annonce son départ en vacances pour l'académie de magie de Grenade. J'irais peut être lui rendre visite en effet, l'air espagnol me ferait sans doute du bien. Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que les problèmes psychologiques de ta tante seront difficilement guérissables, mais ses potions commencent à faire effet. Le psychomage pense que tu peux lui écrire, mais qu'elle a encore du mal à affirmer son avis. J'attends la lettre de Drago d'ici peu.

J'espère que tu te plairas dans cette école,

Narcissa Druella Irma Black.

Réjouie d'avoir eu aussi vite des nouvelles, elle mit la lettre dans son sac, prévoyant d'y répondre plus tard, puis elle ouvrit celle de son père.

Milena,

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir te faire appeler Mila. Ce n'est pas ainsi que ta mère t'a nommée. Toujours est-il que ce roux dont tu parles doit être un des jumeaux Weasley, les frères de Ron, l'ami d'Harry. Sans doute George, ou Fred. J'ai reçu ta lettre en revenant du manoir Malfoy. Narcissa est une femme fière, ne t'inquiete pas pour elle. Mais je suis réellement inquiet à propos de Bellatrix, les psychomages ont déclaré sa soif de tuer, comme une maladie, tu n'es pas sans l'ignorer. Figure toi qu'elle va ainsi échapper totalement à un procès. Ta chère grand-mère ne cesse d'hurler dès que quelqu'un qui n'est pas un sang pur rentre dans la maison. Kreattur reste fidêle à lui-même. Phineas m'a raconté les propos d'Albus, tu dois comprendre qu'il est normal qu'il s'inquiete. Ta mère part pour Grenade, j'irais l'y rejoindre dès ce samedi, débrouille toi pour, si tu veux maintenir une correspondance d'ici les vacances, m'envoyer une lettre chaque dimanche, pour que ta chouette ait le temps de se reposer entre chaque voyage. Il parait que l'Alhambra est magnifique en fin d'été. Tu devrais demander à Bellatrix pour le collier, c'était le sien avant.

Ta chouette est bien plus qu'une gloutonne,

Sirius Arcturus Cygnus Black.

Elle fut ensuite convoquée dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, qui lui confia alors son emploi du temps. Elle commençait par Sortilèges, lui dit la professeur. Elle sortit du bureau et se retrouva dans un couloir vide. _Et je fais comment maintenant pour trouver la salle._

- Ça serait pas Black fille ? dit une voix d'homme.

Mila se redressa brusquement et tourna sur ses talons, découvrant un grand roux souriant.

- J'ai au moins l'honneur de me rappeler de ton prénom.

- Oh mais je sais qui tu es. Toi tu dois certainement me confondre avec mon jumeau.

Mila reculait tandis que George parlait, et elle se retrouva prisonnière, contre un mur, entre ses deux bras, enervée par l'air victorieux du Weasley.

- Je sais que c'est Georges qui me parle. Parce que tu as ce petit grain de beauté dans ton cou, tout à gauche, à la limite de l'épaule. Enfin, finalement t'es comme tout le monde, tu juges les gens sur leur nom de famille. Ils sont beaux les héros de guerre.

Elle se libéra des bras de Georges, et partit vers la gauche.

- Euh.. Mila ? La salle de sortilèges, elle est par là.

C'est ainsi que Mila arriva avec George en salle de sortilèges. Elle s'assit à une table et sortit son manuel, et n'eut pas le temps de protester quand George s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle allait lui dire de s'enfoncer son balai dans son.. Non définitivement elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser ça.

- _Mila, arrete de penser aussi vite. p_ensa Drago.

- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Oh purée Dray. _

- _Je sais on me le dit souvent. _

Les deux cousins explosèrent de rire en même temps, sans que personne ne puisse le comprendre.

- _Alors toi aussi ?_

- _Ouais, sang des Black sisi._

En effet, l'un des pouvoirs transmis aux enfants Black étaient une certaine aptitude à la legilimancie. Plus que la plupart des sorciers. Mais curieusement, Narcissa et Sirius n'en étaient pas capables, contrairement à leurs enfants respectifs.

- _Alors le fils Weasley ?_

- _Non mais n'importe quoi ._

Le professeur, un petit sorcier qui se présenta comme le professeur Flitwick, leur annonça que leur sujet d'évaluation pour le premier trimestre serait le sortilège de Désillusion. Mila grimaça à cet annonce, ce sortilège était très compliqué, et elle n'arrivait pas à desillusionner son buste. Elle devrait y travailler. A la fin du cours, elle traina un peu pour ramasser ses affaires mais à la sortie l'attendait un George jouant avec les touches d'un iHibou. Mila se trouva alors transporté du cours de sortilèges à celui d'Arithmancie, qu'elle trouva très ennuyeux, puis de celui d'Arithmancieà la Grande Salle. Après le déjeuner, le même Weasley la déposa devant la salle de Duels.

- Malheureusement les Serpentard sont avec les Poufsouffles. A plus tard.

Le reste de l'après-midi était libre, suffocant à cause de la chaleur qui regnait, elle se décida à aller se promener au bord du lac. Elle passa devant un groupe de gens qui avaient l'air de bien rigoler.

- Hey ! Black fille, tu viens ? l'interpella George.

Elle se tourna vers le groupe et avança vers eux.

- Je suppose que c'était pas une question.

Elle salua Padma, la jolie indienne qui paraissait rayonnante dans les bras d'un brun.

- Mila.. Tu vas bien ? Alors je te présente Dean mon copain, Parvati ma sœur jumelle, qui est la copine de Fred, l'autre Weasley. Voici Katie, Luna, et Seamus, qui est en train de jouer avec MON iHibou.

- Désolée Padma. Ravie de te rencontrer Mila, lui dit le prénommé Seamus, en lui adressant un clin d'œil aguicheur, suivi d'un regard agacé de George.

- Seamus, je serais toi je la jouerais pas comme ça, son cousin est.. C'est.. Malefoy.

- QUOI ? TU ES LA FILLE DE LESTRANGE ? dit Seamus, vraiment étonné.

- Non non. De Sirius.

_J'ai vraiment chaud. Si seulement quelqu'un proposait d'aller se baigner _pensa la fille que Padma avait présenté comme Katie. Mila, désireuse de faire plaisir à quelqu'un, ota sa veste verte, puis son chemisier, ses chaussures, et enfin sa jupe, se retrouvant en maillot de bain devant la bande de copains. Georges en était bouche bée, ce que Mila ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Ca t'en bouche un coin, Weasley ?

Elle se mit à marcher sur le ponton, calmement, doucement, son maillot vert tranchant avec sa peau légerement halée.

- Ne saute pas Mila.

- Elle va sauter, elle va sauter.

- Oh ! Elle a sauté.

Et toute la bande finit dans l'eau. Padma, Parvati, Dean et Katie jouant avec un ballon qui était venu d'on ne sait où, George et Seamus essayaient de couler Mila.

- LACHEZ MOI BANDE DE PERVERS, dit Mila difficilement, ses propos entrecoupés de rires.

- Mila ? Mila Black ?

Mila se retourna vers une personne, qu'elle n'aurait jamais, jamais, jamais voulu revoir.

- Th.. Théo ?

* * *

Alors, ca vous a plu ?

Donc, je vous demanderais ce que vous pensez,

- Des lettres ?

- De sa relation avec Drago ?

- De Georges ?

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer entre elle et Théo ?

- Et Bellatrix, donc, a été jugé malade mentalement, folle quoi, c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait tuer plein de gens, je sais, c'est tiré par les cheveux mais il fallait une excuse. Ca vous choque ?

A bientôt.

Cal'


End file.
